Blood Lust
by MidnightLovexx
Summary: Tori and Andre go to Europe for a trip that they would never forget, but the night before she meets Beck. Will she be with Andre in Paris, or taken by Beck to a different country.


**Hi again :D new ff. I wanted a story that will be dark and sedative and not for little eyes. Considering FF has decided to let out a policy, I don't know if this story or Hunted and Taken and missing will go, I honestly think FF should have a MA category because I think there are too many stories with those details. Moving on, if that happens there's tumblr. It will also be graphic so there the warning. So be warned. It will start off Tandre but it's Bori of course.**

_The world is a dangerous place. You never know who or what will go bump in the night. He can grab you from behind, drink your blood until you are dry. He might use you as a toy, or a blood whore. He might as well tie you up and put you in a dungeon. There are things you just don't know, you never know what can happen._

"Well that ruins the mood." I laughed looking at Andre. He was on top of me, kissing my neck until he rose up. We were watching some documentary on people who think they were kidnapped by vampires and demons. There apparently this other race called the shadow children. It was on when Andre and I got back and we had no reason to change it.

"It's that stupid show that is ruining your mood. Damn and it was getting good. Don't worry baby, we can continue." He said in a seductive voice. He begins kissing my lips passionately. I felt his hands starting riding up my shirt. I moaned and stopped his hands from going up and shaking my head. He stopped kissing me and looked at me. He pouted and gave him the look that meant I was serious. "Toro, it's been a year." He groaned, rising up.

"In Italy, It will be our first time together, as a couple." I said, he laughed and kissed my neck again.

"Italy is a day away. I can't wait for a day." He said jokingly as we kept going at our make out session. The doorbell made its high pitched way into my ears. I groaned and looked at my sexy beast. He groaned to and got off of me. I slowly got up, kissing his lips before walking to the door. I opened the door and saw this figure.

He had black hair, chocolate colored eyes and tanned skin was a total turn on. He was at least 6'3 and tower over me as if I was tiny. He was dark and mysterious. He opened his mouth and words came out. For me, the words never hit my ears. He had to repeat himself twice before I heard Andre's voice distract me from the trance I was put in.

"She's not here." He said, I looked at Andre and back at the hot guy who stop at my door. He combed his fingers in his hair and sighed.

"Damn, well I'll come back, unless she's going to Italy." He said with a deep voice. It made me shake in my skin, and I swear my ears had an organism. Andre came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders. I watched the man's chocolate brown eyes glare at Andre's hands on my shoulders. If looks could kill, the hands would have just fallen off.

"Yea she is. You are going too?" I asked, Andre tightened his grip on me and pulled me back a little. I didn't get in Andre was jealous of the man or if he was scared. The man had a beautiful aura around him. I don't know if it was the mysterious way about him, or the voice that made me want to jump on him and do him. The man smiled and nodded.

"Well, I guess I am going now aren't I. If beautiful girls like you are going, why not?" He asked with a smile. His hand was about to touch cheek before Andre grabbed his hand.

"You can leave now." He said rudely. I looked at Andre and pushed him a little.

"Don't be rude, you owe him an apology, and you can do that in Italy. Now you may wait." I said telling him to stay before I stepped outside with the mysterious man. "I am so sorry about him, I know he shouldn't be so rude to every guy I talk to and-"

I was stopped by his lips on mine. I kissed him back, it felt so good and felt so right. He pinned me to the door, and moved to my ear before I heard an evil laugh. "You might have made a mistake Miss Vega. I must say you are more desirable than your sister. Such a pity the boyfriend will have to disappear. I won't hurt him or anything. Your blood, smells like the blood of a virgin, I haven't had a virgin in a while. I'll wait until Italy, but don't think I won't find you if make a different route than Italy." He said with a smile before walking away. I stood there until I ran into the house, closing the door and locking it.

"Yo, Toro you ok? You looked like you've seen a ghost." He laughed a little. I looked at him and shake my head. I looked at him with a terrified look and crowd a little. Andre came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. His arms held me with a strong grip. "What's going through your mind?"

"Can we go to France instead? Like never catch the plane Rome from Paris. It won't be hard to do that, just magically leave the airport. It would be a good place for that special time. It would be just you and me and no teachers." I said, cuddling into his chest. I felt him sigh and tilt my head upwards towards his lips. He gave me a gentle kiss and I knew he was ok with it. I was glad he was alright with it; I wanted him more than anything right now. I know, just being with Andre made me forget about the mysterious man.

"His name is Beck, he's a weirdo. I know why you want to go to France and I am fine with that. Thinking about it, there is more kinky stuff in Paris considering it's the city of love." He said with a laugh. He ended up staying the night as planned. When I woke up, the sun was shining in my window. I kissed Andre on the lips and smiled. Today was the day that he and I will skip out on the school trip.

**I hope you guys like it, it's a different tone for sure. Next chapter Europe, will Beck be able to find Tori and what kind of trouble will she find herself in Paris, if she doesn't make the plane of course. **


End file.
